At present, the known high-grade cigarette package is generally a chipboard cigarette case with the cover turned up, which generally accommodates twenty cigarettes. There are also cases for accommodating nine, ten, sixteen etc. cigarettes. An opening is provided at the short side of the rectangular cigarette case, with the opening surface disposed transversely to the longitudinal axis of the cigarettes. A defect of this kind of cigarette case (which has been used for many years) is that the cigarette is taken out from the cigarette case by holding the filter tip with the hand. The filter tip, having contacted the fingers, is then contacted with the user's lips while smoking, which leads to germs on the fingers spreading into the mouth via the filter tip, making the unhealthy smoking habit more unsanitary. Sometimes, the smoker will invite another person to take the cigarette by grasping the filter tip. This is not only unsanitary but also increases the potential infecting sources of illness, and may be awkward. The function of the filter tip is for filtering the substances in the cigarette harmful to the human body in order to protect peoples' health, but the existing cigarette case structure causes the filter tip to be a medium for introducing harmful substances into the human body. In order to avoid this occurrence, some smokers would prefer to remove the cigarette by grasping the end with exposed tobacco leaf (e.g., by opening the bottom of the cigarette case instead of taking the cigarette from the top opening). Although this method is more sanitary, it is easy to make the tobacco leaf loose by grasping the end at which the tobacco leaf is exposed, and the cigarette is may fall out, thus affecting the appearance of the cigarette case and the cigarette quality. Furthermore, this operation is cumbersome.